The Tournament of Magical Alliances
by o-WinterQueen-o
Summary: Thousands of years ago an alliance was forged between the gods, Hecate's Blessed, and Hades' Bane. Join Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Annabeth, Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and many others in a once in a life time chance. Filled with friendship, fun, action, adventure, and mild romace. This is my first ever Fan Fic. Read and review. Please just try it. :)
1. Intro

Okay this is my first ever Fan Fiction, so please be nice. This is a crossover between Percy Jackson, harry Potter, and Bleach. This chapter is more of a set up used to smooth out a timetable and create an introduction. So, let's begin.

Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful Harry Potter, the amazing Percy Jackson, nor the incredible Bleach. I am just an American teenage girl posting her ideas on this amazing site where thousands of others are doing the same.

Timetables

Bleach- Takes place in an AU. Ichigo never used Mugetsu to defeat Aizen. Orihime healed Grimmjow, so he could help defeat Aizen, and he and Nel go back to the fake Karakura Town with Ichigo. Once Ichigo gets ready to use Mugetsu, the Hogyoku begins to glow and forces Aizen back into Hueco Mundo. Aizen is currently in hiding, somewhere in the Menos Forest. The 13 Court Guard Squads are regrouping, trying to recover from Aizen's Arrancar assault. Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Isshin, and the Vizards, are no longer exiles, but they decided to remain in the world of the living. Gin has been reinstated as third squad Captain however he is on probation for the next century. Grimm and Nel are staying with the Vizards, and are safe as long as they don't attack anyone other than Ichigo. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu are now the official Guardians of Karakura Town, and every time a soul reaper is dispatched they are to report to one of them. They are also kept up to date on everything going on in the Soul Society. Rukia and Ichigo are now dating as well as Karin and Toshiro, and Grimm & Nel.

Harry Potter- Takes place in the Order of the Phoenix. Just because I love torturing Umbridge, that and I want to use a lot of elements from it to make it more interesting. I also find Half-Blood Prince too depressing for my tastes.

Percy Jackson- Takes place just after the Titan War. There is no Heroes of Olympus because it would be too confusing, and I want Harry to be about the same age as the others.

Intro

Over time the Soul Society, the Gods, and the Wizarding World found out about each other and eventually became allies. They decided that in dire situations they would help each other in dire situations. To renew their alliances, once every hundred years they would hold a tournament. Demigods, Wizard children, and young Soul Reapers would work together to overcome the challenges that were thrown at them. This tournament would be known as The Tournament of Magical Alliances.

Pairings

Major: Percabeth, and Ichiruki Minor: Grimmnel, Toshrin, and more eventually

Okay, review and tell me what you think. If you have questions ask, advice tell, and flames go douse yourselves. If all goes well, and I don't have too much homework I will post the first official chapter within a week. If you have any ideas for me send me a PM and I shall consider. Please tell me how I could improve my writing if you don't like it.

With Love, o-WinterQueen-o


	2. The Meeting

**Okay, chapter one is finally up! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story you are all so awesome. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it. **

**Disclaimer- I am not one of the amazing creators of Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or Bleach**

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, walked down into the meeting room with his Under Secretary, Delores J Umbridge, at his heels. His eyes quickly surveyed the room, finding it empty, he entered and sat down at the table in the center of the room. He waited nervously, wondering about the others that would soon arrive. He did not know anything about these… foreigners. _I wonder if Dumbledore knows any of these people. That man certainly had connections everywhere._ Fudge thought.

He and Delores waited in silence listening for footsteps and scanning the room warily, they did not know what to expect of these people. Minutes later there was a POP followed by footsteps and Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

"Good evening Minister, Delores." he greeted them pleasantly, taking a seat across the table.

"Why hello Albus!" Umbridge simpered in her trademark false sweet school-girl voice, with a huge fake smile plastered on her face.

"Dumbledore." Fudge nodded in greeting rather stiffly, not meeting Dumbledore's piercing gaze.

With no one no one daring to breach it, they sat in a tense silence, until a bright light appeared from the corner of the room. When the light finally faded, two figures stood in its place. One was a tall dark-haired woman with olive skin, stunning red-orange eyes and a deep purple cloak. She carried a staff of willow carved with snakes topped with a moonstone. The other was a centaur, with a sleek pure white coat, deep brown ancient eyes, graying brown hair, and a scruffy beard. He wore a tweed jacket with a bow and quiver full of arrows strapped to his back.

They looked around the room, eyes resting on Dumbledore before they greeted the room's occupants.

"Hello Cornelius, Delores, Albus." The woman eyed Fudge and Umbridge before smiling at Dumbledore, "I am Hecate, goddess of magic, crossroads, and the night."

"Good evening," the centaur added, Umbridge wrinkled her nose in disgust. _How dare a filthy half-breed address us! Why is it here in the first place?_

"I am Chiron, the trainer of heroes and activities director at Camp Half-Blood." he introduced himself.

"Ah, good evening Lady Hecate," Albus said, bowing, before turning his gaze to Chiron, "and Chiron my old friend, it has been too long."

"Far too long." Chiron agreed, as he moved a seat to make room. Folding his legs beneath him, he knelt down with Dumbledore on his left and Hecate sitting on his right.

"I am the minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. This is my Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge." Fudge stated holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you." Hecate replied, not taking his hand.

They waited for a few minutes in silence, before Chiron turned to Dumbledore.

"Who do you think they will send?" he asked stroking his beard.

"Probably one of the Captains and their Lieutenant." Dumbledore replied with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I know but do you thin-"

"Captains? Lieutenants? What are you talking about?" Umbridge interrupted, hating being clueless to what was going on.

"Oh yes, I forgot that you have never met the third-party before" Dumbledore said

"Meaning you have!?" Fudge roared. _Dumbledore probably recruited these foreigners into his secret army. That's how he already knows them._ He thought, furious.

"Only a few of them," Chiron replied, "we are both old friends with Yamamoto. He is really the only one we know, though occasionally we will meet one of his subordinates."

"So what do you know of these, these—"

Soul Reapers," Dumbledore cut Umbridge off," We don't know too much. Just the basics really, however that is enough to know that they aren't as frightening as the stories make them seem. It is true they work as a part of an elite military force known as the 13 Court guard squads, have many different abilities that are unlike our own, and live in another dimension. But they are just like you and me except for the fact that they're not… technically… alive." Albus explained.

"Wait you mean they're ghosts?" Fudge asked confused.

"Well," Chiron Began, then a soft white glow emanated from the wall, "I'll let them explain."

The glow intensified and Japanese Shoji doors appeared. The doors opened to reveal three figures. They stepped into the room and the doors closed then faded. The room's occupants turned to look at the new comers.

The first was a wizened old man. He had a long white beard that rivaled Dumbledore's, a bald head, and thick eyebrows. He wore a long white cloak, black kimono style robes, and he carried a gnarled wooden cane in his equally gnarled hands. His exposed skin was littered with countless, thick, white scars and he radiated an aura of ancient power.

Another was a tall man with a regal bearing. He had pale skin, slate grey eyes, and long coal-black hair, held back with several ceramic hair pieces, three stands hanging in his left eye. He wore the same kimono type robes the old man wore, with a sleeveless white cloak, and a sword hung at his hip. He too radiated power, but not as ancient, nor quite as strong.

The final figure was a teenage girl with a slim petite frame and delicate features. She had short midnight black hair, a single strand hanging between her eyes fierce, piercing violet eyes. She too wore the same black kimono style robes, but wore no cloak, instead she wore a white cloth band with a wooden plaque on her arm and a sword at waist. The power she radiated was strong, yet it was nothing compared to the other two's aura.

The old man stepped forward and spoke," I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto captain of squad one and Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This," he said gesturing to the other two," is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squad six, and this is his younger sister, Rukia Kuchiki the lieutenant of squad thirteen."

"Hello Yamamoto old friend!" Dumbledore said jovially standing up with Chiron to shake his hand.

"Yes hello Yamamoto!" Chiron greeted

"Albus, Chiron, it has been far too long." The Head Captain stated smiling slightly.

The three new arrivals were greeted by the others as they took seats around the table. Yamamoto sat with Dumbledore on his right, Byakuya on his left and Rukia on her brother's other side. Once they were all settled the meeting began.

"So we are here to discuss the Tournament and renew the Ancient Alliances," Fudge began," First however, and I don't mean to be rude, but what are you? And what are the races you represent?"

"Ah, no I don't see that as rude rather, the opposite. It is a very good question," Chiron said," I am a centaur and Lady Hecate is indeed a goddess. She comes as an envoy from Olympus to represent the gods as she is the one who created your kind by blessing mortals with magic. I am here because I direct the camp where heroes train. I represent the demigods or half-bloods."

_Ugh more half-breeds to deal with! _Umbridge thought.

"We are Soul Reapers," Byakuya stated monotone, "We are dead human souls that have high reiatsu and other spiritual powers. The swords we carry are Zanpakuto, and we have a special attack magic called Kido. We are guardians of human souls, we guide souls to the Soul Society and purify fallen souls known as hollows. Hollows are rampant monsters that prey on souls with high spirit energy."

"You're dead?" Fudge asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Rukia answered calmly.

""You're dead." he repeated dumbfounded

"Yes." Rukia's infamous sugar sweet voice tinged with the slightest hint of annoyance. _This man is such a bumbling idiot. How does he hold such a high government__position? I think Dumbledore is much more qualified and I have only known him a few minutes_.

Okay now to business," Fudge said composing himself, "Do we all agree that the rules of Tournament remain the same?"

"The gods agree to this." Hecate confirmed.

"We also agree." Yamamoto answered.

"As do we." Dumbledore replied.

"Okay, next matter. Where shall we hold the tournament?" Fudge asked, dearly hoping that they would be able to avoid holding it at Hogwarts. _The less the Wizarding public was involved the better._

"Olympus is not open to mortals," Hecate stated," In any case, it would not be an ideal place to hold the tournament. The damages are severe and it is in the process of being redesigned, by the daughter of Athena, and repaired. That combined with the fact of most of the gods, who will all destroy any mortal that irritates them without a second thought, residing there makes it both impossible and suicidal to attempt to hold it there."

"Camp Half-Blood is also unavailable," Chiron began," due to the fact of several new cabins are being built and new campers are arriving every day. We are in a state of constant chaos! The woods also pose a problem because of the creatures we keep stocked there, monsters for battle training and capture the flag, can only be harmed by celestial bronze. It would be very hazardous for the tournament to be held there."

"The Soul Society carries a very similar problem," Byakuya began, his voice cold and hard," It exists in another dimension, is very remote, and it would be nearly impossible for you to get there, so the Tournament cannot be held there."

"How did you get here then?" Umbridge asked rudely, in her awful sugar sweet voice. _They're trying to hide something from us. Trying to deceive us. Hah you can't hide anything from me!_ She thought.

Rukia could tell what that woman was implying with that fake smile and false sweet voice that she herself was so familiar with. Rukia was outraged!_ How dare that woman imply that we're hiding something, that we are lying!_

She turned to her brother and the Head Captain. "Permission to speak?" she asked, Byakuya nodded," Well Delores you see—"

"DELORES!?" Umbridge shrieked, eyes bulging," Young lady! I am several years your senior, you must address me properly as Madam Umbridge!"

Rukia smiled sweetly and put on her most sugary voice," Why you appear to be under the impression that I am younger than you. Allow me to clear up your confusion. I grew up on the streets of Rukon, a part of the Soul Society. Even so I still aged albeit very slowly, so I am several decades older than you, Delores. Although I am currently the physical equivalent of a fifteen year old human, I am much older than you."

Umbridge's eyes popped, her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish._ How is this possible? How could what she said be true?_

"Anyways," Rukia continued, "back to your original question. We got here through the Senkiamon, the only safe passage to or from the Soul Society. Only Soul Reapers can use the gate, so it would be impossible for you to enter the Soul Society unless you wish to put all your students or campers at risk."

"So it looks as if Hogwarts is the only available option." Hecate murmured.

The Minister sighed, defeated, "All in favor of Hogwarts, say aye."

There was a chorus of ayes from everyone except Umbridge.

"Okay majority rules, motion passed." Fudge sighed wearily. He wished they could have avoided Hogwarts, but at least Delores could try to convince the foreigners that Dumbledore is mad.

"Now all we have to do," Hecate said calmly," Is choose who we will bring to Hogwarts."

"From Camp Half-Blood, I shall bring these ten Demigods as candidates, this satyr, and of course our Oracle will also come to spectate." Chiron said handing Fudge a paper with the names of those who would come to Hogwarts," They seem to be the most likely Heroes to be chosen."

"This year we will be sending some others that are not Soul Reapers." Byakuya began," there are some talented humans that we've allied ourselves with that we think should be given a chance to compete as well. My sister has close relations with these humans, she has come today in order to explain."

Rukia began to tell the Chiron, Hecate, Fudge, and Umbridge about the humans," These people have been a great help to the Soul Society, they are in fact the reason we discovered Aizen's treachery, and were able to defeat him in the Winter War. They are very powerful individuals who I have become very close to. First are Orihime and Chad. They each have very unique abilities that we have never before seen. Chad's powers are somewhat akin to those of a hollow. He has a special armor that forms over his arms, each arm has its own ability. His right arm is the one primarily used for defense and right for attack. Orihime on the other hand is not suited for attack, she can but she primarily uses her shielding ability and healing ability. Her Healing powers are tremendous, they can reverse wounds that would be fatal and otherwise untreatable. When I was stabbed through the stomach, she was able to fix me when no one else could."

"That's amazing." breathed Chiron.

"She is very remarkable," Rukia smiled," Uryu is the last Quincy, humans able to detect the existence of Hollows and fight them in combat with bows and arrows made of spirit particles, they can also manipulate and absorb reishi. He is very advanced for his age and a great strategist. Finally there is Ichigo, he is a very unique."

Rukia began to describe Ichigo's powers and with every word the others, who didn't know him, became more and more amazed. Chiron and Hecate's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Is he really that powerful?" Hecate asked, "He must be as strong as a captain, and I have seen your captains strength it is truly tremendous. They can cut down mountains and decimate legions with no effort at all." At this Umbridge and Fudge's jaws had dropped and they seemed extremely alarmed.

"Yes the boy is that powerful. He and his friends took on the whole of the Soul Society when their powers were still new." Byakuya said, distaste coloring his tone slightly.

"Ichigo was able to defeat both Captain Zaraki and nii-sama." Rukia said causing the others, who knew the significance of the statement, to gape like fish.

_A fifteen year old boy was able to defeat a_ _Kuchiki Captain!_ Chiron thought

"We shall send Captain Kuchiki to supervise our candidates. Our candidates are Miss Orihime Inoue, Mr. Yasutora Sado, Mr. Uryu Ishida, Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki, Third Seat Ikkaku, Madarame, Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"If that is all, this meeting is adjourned." Fudge said and everyone stood to leave.

* * *

Delores Umbridge was absolutely furious. She paced her office angrily, arms crossed, and glaring at everything.

_How dare they!_ She thought_, Allowing filthy half-breeds at the school that I will be teaching at! It's outrageous! Those _Demigods_, and that centaur were bad enough, but now even those _Soul Reapers_ were bringing a half-breed. This Kurosaki person is the worst yet. He's an absolute monstrosity, not only is he a half human he is supposedly extremely powerful, therefore he is dangerous. And on top of everything that potter brat escaped my Dementors and was cleared of all charges at his trial. Something must be done Yes I must __do something about potter, about the half breeds, about this whole Tournament. But what? Hmmm… For now I will just have to wait and see. Just wait and see._

**Okay first chapter is done! My next one won't be out for quite a while but don't worry, I am not going to disappear. The next one won't be as long as this one is. Next time we will vist Camp Half-Blood, so stay tuned. ( Next chapter will include some gooey Percabeth, but not a lot, so be warned!) Untill next time stay tuned :)**

**With Love, o-WinterQueen-o**


	3. Enter the Demigods

**"Okay, I am so sorry for the long wait! I am very indecisive so I couldn't get the right wording out. I kept editing and re-editing it then I started changing the words and all that stuff. I also write out my fics in my beloved composition book so typing it out is pain in the butt. Sometimes I just want to will my hard copy straight onto the computer. Ah, that would be nice. *daydreaming* That would be awesome."**

***Percy snapping in ear* "Come on, Winter, snap out of it. You got to finish the author's note and get on with the story!"**

**"Huh. What happened?"**

**Annabeth: "You started daydreaming again."**

**"Okay, never mind. On with the story! I will be referring to the PJO characters as demigods more often than half-bloods because of the HP half-blood stuff to avoid confusion."**

_Okay, this note is for all those who haven't read Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If you think that you have enough info on Percy Jackson and the Olympians based off the movie, you are wrong._

_First off, Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a five book series after the life of Percy Jackson from the age of twelve to sixteen. Do you know all those myths about the Greek gods and goddesses? Well that is what the series is all about. In the story, the gods are real and they move from country to country wherever the Heart of the West is strongest; what that means is whichever country in the modern world where you can see Greek influence the most. First it was in Greece, then to Rome after Greece fell, then it moved on to places like Germany, Spain, France, and even spent a long time in England. Now the gods have settled in America._

_Olympus is located above the Empire State Building, the Underworld's entrance is in Los Angeles, Atlas holds up the sky on Mt. Tam, and so on. The gods often have love affairs with mortals and the result is Demigod children, like Heracles, Jason, or Theseus. Monsters are constantly attacking the demigods (commonly known as half-bloods) so they must train to survive._

_History is repeating itself: the Titans rose and want to overthrow the Olympians. Percy, the Son of Poseidon, is a really powerful demigod, is the best swordsman in 300 years, and he has saved the world a few times. He was the child of the Great Prophesy that stated the next half-blood child of either Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades would either save or destroy Olympus, therefore the survival of the world is on his shoulders. He and the other demigods of Camp Half-Blood must defend Olympus against the Titans and their monster army. There is a lot more to the story, but I don't feel like typing it all down. Look at the Camp Half-Blood wiki for more info on the subject, or just read the books_.

The second Titan war was now over and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood were relaxing and enjoying the peace. The sun was shining on Camp, with a light breeze ruffling the trees, and the ocean waves were gently lapping up on the shore of the Long Island Sound. Percy and Annabeth sat on the beach, arms wrapped around each other, basking in the sun and relishing one another's company.

"I love you, Wise-Girl." Percy murmured, leaning down and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she sighed, turning and pressing her lips to his. He returned the kiss happily, and Annabeth snuggled closer to him, deepening the kiss. They stayed locked like that for a few minutes before breaking away. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder, and sighed in content.

A conch horn sounded in the distance, signaling a meeting, and they groaned in disappointment. They slowly got to their feet and, hand in hand, sprinted up to the Big House.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, good you two are here. Now we're just waiting for Nico and Thalia." Chiron greeted them as they entered the room.

The two of them took their places around the Ping-Pong table with the rest of the head councilors. The half-bloods in the room waited patiently for the other two to arrive, or at least as patiently as a room full of ADHD demigods could wait.

Travis and Conner kept trying to pickpocket someone. Drew, the Aphrodite councilor, was checking out her reflection. **(AN: No Heroes of Olympus, remember.) **Percy and Annabeth had on off to a corner to resume their kissing session. Clarisse was polishing her spear, and Will Solace began to twang his bow impatiently. Some demigods simply wandered around aimlessly, while others just fidgeted with whatever was in their hands. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia shadow-traveled into the room. Calling the demigods to attention, Chiron began the meeting.

"Okay, now, I am sure that you are all wondering why I called you here. Correct?" he asked, and everyone nodded. "Good. I have some very important news to deliver."

"What kind of important news?" Travis questioned, eyeing Chiron suspiciously.

"Yeah. Is it good news or bad news?" his brother, Conner, added.

"And why does it concern us?" Nico whined, indicating himself and Thalia. "As we're technically not even Campers?"

"As much as I hate to say this, Death Breath is right. We aren't really campers here." Thalia muttered, frowning

"Hey!" Nico growled, turning towards her, "I already told you, don't call me 'Death Breath'. Got it, Sparkles?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Emo? I thought I told you not to call me 'Sparkles', didn't I?" she retorted, crossing her arms. Small sparks of blue electricity flickered around her hair and jumped to the ground.

Nico, in return, began to make the ground tremble, small cracks forming on the polished floor as his demigod powers started to summon undead. "I am not emo, you gothic freak!"

"You better watch it Zombie Boy!"

"You're the one who should watch it, Pinecone Face!"

"Oh, you did no—"

"Corpse Face! Sparky! Shut up already!" Percy snapped, freezing the bickering with a glare.

The two demigods paused for a millisecond, before turning to him, and screaming in unison, "Stay out of this, Kelp Head!"

"Children, enough!" Chiron shouted above their bickering, slamming a hoof on the floor.

All three kids tuned their heads to him, and at the sight of his flared nostrils and dark glare, the tension in the room diffused. The electric sparks that danced in Thalia's hair flickered and died, the ground around Nico's feet stopped trembling, and the water that had begun to form around Percy splashed to the ground. Once the demigods calmed down, the meeting continued.

"Thank you," Chiron said, "Now to business. This school year we are going to England f—"

"WHAT?! ENGLAND? WHY?!" all the demigods shouted, incredulously.

After waiting for the uproar to simmer down, Chiron continued. "Yes, you see, we will be participating in a tournament that is being held there."

"What kind of tournament?" Clarisse asked, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Camp Half-Blood will take part in the Tournament of Magical Alliances." he informed her.

"For real?" Annabeth asked, her eyes wide.

"Cool!" Nico smirked.

"This will be awesome!" Lou Ellen exclaimed.

"What's the Tournament of Magical Alliances?" Percy asked.

"It is the renewal of the Ancient Alliances between the gods and two other non-mundane races," Annabeth explained. "It was first forged thousands of years ago. There was a treaty that they all signed that complied the gods to make peace and ally themselves with Hecate's Blessed and Hades' Bane."

"Yes. And to renew the alliances, once every hundred years, a tournament is held." Lou Ellen added.

"And the young people of the three races would to work to overcome the challenges they're faced with in the tournament. This tournament would be known forever more as the Tournament of Magical Alliances." Nico finished

"Yes, and the time has once again come to hold the Tournament." Chiron confirmed.

"Do you mind telling the rest of us what the other two races are?" Katie Gardener asked.

"Yeah! How come Lou Ellen, Annabeth, and Nico already know about it, but the rest of us are left in the dark?" the Stoll brothers chorused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Katie snapped," Annabeth said Hecate's Blessed and Hades' Bane. It would make sense that their children would know about the stories!"

"Yeah, but what about Annabeth?"

"Again, obvious." Percy shouted, "Annabeth is a child of Athena! She reads about everything, of course she would know!"

Annabeth blushed. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Now let's get back to the subject," Chiron said wearily, rubbing his temples. "I know that you are curious, but please hold your patience and allow me to finish. The other two races are called Wizards and Soul Reapers."

"_**WIZARDS!?**_" half the room shouted.

"_SOUL REAPERS_?" the other half muttered.

"Yeah. The Witches and Wizards are Hecate's Blessed," Lou Ellen explained, "Mum blessed certain mortals with magic to create them. There are old families that inherit their magic through their ancestors' bloodline. These families call themselves "pure blood". They have only magic in their blood lines. There are others that have both magic and non-magic blood, which they call "Muggle" blood. These wizards are called half-bloods. And then there are those that mum blessed directly. They come from muggle families. Some believe them inferior because they didn't know about the magical world before they got accepted into school and they're ridiculed by those that think purebloods are better. Anyways, when Zeus found out that mum had created them he was furious. He originally wanted to start a war, but, thanks to his sisters and Poseidon, they decided to include them in the treaty that they were creating with the Soul Reapers."

"The Soul Reapers," Nico continued, leaning against the wall and looking away from the group," are Hades' Bane. Human souls are extremely complicated and are made up of three main parts: life, spirit and essence. Life is the energy that holds the soul together, essence has your memories, emotions, and such, and the spirit holds your power, focus, strength. That kind of thing. Once your life fades, the essence goes to Hades, and they get the spirit. Dad doesn't really like that, plus the fact the Soul Reapers are also known as Shinigami, which is Japanese for 'Death God', so everyone mixes them up with him. He wanted to start a war since they refused to change the name or whatever, but somehow one of their leaders persuaded him to make peace. So after a bunch of long boring meetings a treaty was drawn up. When the wizards came into the picture there were some more meetings and discussions, to make sure everything was fair and that everyone agreed. Finally the treaty was signed and the Tournament created."

"Cool!" Will Solace exclaimed, "So, we're going to England so we can compete with the Wizards and Soul Reapers and to renew our alliances. I'm guessing that either the Wizards or Soul Reapers live in England?"

Chiron smiled, "Yes. You are correct, Mr. Solace. The Wizards go to school in England. Well, Scotland really. This year the Tournament will be held at their school, Hogwarts."

Upon hearing the name of the school, the Stolls, and most of the other boys, burst out laughing.

"Hogwarts?" Travis Stoll snickered, clutching his sides.

"What kind of name is Hogwarts?" Conner howled with laughter

"So who will be going?" Lou Ellen asked, bringing the boys' attention back to the conversation.

"I have decided to bring twelve others to Hogwarts. I've selected ten demigods as candidates and we shall also take Rachel and Grover."

"Who are the candidates?" Clarisse growled, "Spit it out already. Who's gonna go?"

"Calm down, Miss La Rue. The candidates are as follows: Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth—"

"Awww, come on!" Travis whined

"They're always a part of everything!" Conner complained.

"—Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes," Chiron continued, "Will Solace, son of Apollo, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, and—"

"Hey! No fair! It's all major gods!" Lou Ellen shouted.

"—and Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate," Chiron finished.

Lou froze, and blushed bright red.

"I have selected the ten of you because you are part of the most experienced campers. You're also some of the strongest, bravest, and most courageous demigods alive. Maybe even some of the greatest in history. You have all gone through many challenges and much pain and suffering. Because of this, you were the most likely to be chosen."

"Chiron, how are people chosen?" Thalia asked, perplexed.

The centaur smiled mischievously, "By the Fates, of course."

**And we are done! Sorry guys if it's short. I expected this to be longer. I guess eight pages in my composition book isn't as long as I thought. It only takes up five and a half pages on Word.**

**Well, that's the PJO chapter, next is the Bleach chapter, and that should be a bit longer. I hope my PJO note helped a little for those who haven't read it.**

**Now, I have a little bribe for you guys. If I get 12 reviews for this chapter, I shall make an extra scene in the next chapter for a little Ichiruki fluff. If I get twenty, I will send everyone who reviewed a Percabeth moment. (: I'm evil aren't I?**

**Oh, by the way, if you don't want the Percabeth moment, tell me, and I'll send you the Ichiruki scene sometime before I post the next chapter. If you are one of my friends guest reviewing I shall give you candy. So review please. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside! Sayonara!**

**Love, o-WinterQueen-o 3**


	4. Assemble! The 13 Divisions

**Okay, first off, I am so so so very sorry for the long wait! I have a lot of school work that I have to take care of this year, a short story for English, and I have to maintain my A honor roll status. (Yeah I know, A honor roll, gods she must be a total nerd/ freak. Read my profile I am a nerd, geek, bookworm, TIPster,and I am proud of that (Term one Architips 2012 rock!), besides having a life is _so_overrated!) That plus my inability to access a computer and some other stuff kept me from updating sooner. Please forgive me! And thanks to my awesome Beta Loche Azcry! I had planned to post this on December 8th (Happy Hanukkah by the way c:) so umm Happy 12/12/12, Happy End of the World (note the sarcasm, did you know that we have begun the Aquarius age? (Go Fairy Tail!) That was really the only thing that happened on 12/21/12, and the beginning of a new cycle. Honestly, I can't believe that so many people were absent from school.) and Merry Christmas! Okay I am rambling now. So on with the story before the characters of the story start hitting me... again. Read and reveiw!**

** Oh and I forgot to put this in the intro, shortly after the Winter War, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo confronted their friends about the whole Soul Reaper/ Soul Society thing and they spilled everything, with a little persuasion (cough-punching-cough) on Tatsuki's part.**

**Disclaimer:**_If you think that I am being paid to write this the you are absolutely right. I am paid in reviews by fellow fanfiction authors and guests to this site. The only thing in this story I can claim as my own is the plot line, the Tournament, the author's notes, and the alternate ending to the Winter War. If I really did own Bleach, HP, and PJO, then I would be the richest person on earth, Ichigo would be real and wouldn't have lost his powers, Percabeth would be a real word and they wouldn't have fallen to Tartarus, and Fred, Dobby, Hedwig, Tonks, and Remus would still be alive. _

Ichigo Kurosaki sat on the roof of the school building, eating lunch with his friends, Keigo, Chad, and Mizuiro. He stared off into space, wondering where Rukia was, what she was doing, and wondering when he would get to see her again. He was thinking about her a lot lately, ever since she agreed to be his girlfriend, but he rarely got to see her anymore now that she was a lieutenant.

"Ichigo, earth to Ichigo! Come in Ichigo." Mizuiro said snapping his fingers in Ichigo's face.

"What— oh. Sorry guys." He apologized, returning to reality.

"Did he space out again?" their other friend, Uryu, asked as he sat down to join them.

Chad nodded, confirming Uryu's theory.

"Thinking about Rukia, eh Kurosaki?" he teased, smirking.

"Shut up, Uryu." Ichigo snapped, blushing slightly.

"What's this?" Keigo asked (shouted) leaning forward," Why are you daydreaming about Rukia? Are you hiding something from us?"

"Hiding? Hardly," Uryu scoffed," Everyone knows that Kurosaki and Kuchiki hooked up right after Aizen ran away." he continued bluntly, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

"Really?" Tatsuki asked as she and Orihime joined them," Ichigo finally got a girlfriend?"

"Uh huh," Orihime confirmed, sitting down with her friends," Ichigo confessed his love for Rukia the second she came out of the Garganta. It was in front of Captain Kuchiki too."

"The looks on his and Abarai's face was priceless," Uryu smirked, "Kuchiki looked ready to use Senbonzakura on him!"

"All this Soul Reaper stuff is weird!" Keigo whined," What's Senbonzakura?"

"It's Byakuya's sword," Ichigo explained," It turns into a bunch of tiny blades that look like flower petals, and he can control them with his hands to slice up his opponent. I don't wanna on the receiving end of those again, once was enough."

"So where is Rukia anyways? I haven't seen her in forever." Tatsuki asked

"Back in the Soul Society. Now that she's been promoted to Lieutenant, she's a lot busier," Ichigo told her," She has to pick up the slack, help rebuild, and fill in for any of the indisposed officers. And the empty Captains positions make all that even harder, so she can't take any off days to come and visit us or anything. They even have all the officers, seated and unseated, on extended hours, they barely have time to sleep. Hell they even have the four of us filling out some paperwork as 'practise' for later, because they can't spare anyone."

"Wow, that's intense."

The seven friends continued to eat their lunch, talking, joking, teasing, laughing at each other, and telling stories. It was a while later when Ichigo felt a sudden shift of spiritual pressure. While he still may not be able to track it or become very attuned, he was able to feel large changes in the overall spirit energy in Karakura. He sat up straiter and waited for his badge to go off. When nothing happened, he slumped back down.

_ Maybe I'm just imagining things _he thought, returning to the conversation.

Soon the bell rang and they were forced to return to class. However, when they got inside they were greeted with a shock. Rukia and Renji stood framed in the hallway with serious expressions, eyes scanning the area before falling on their friends.

"Hey Rukia. Hey Renji. What are you guys doing here?" Uryu asked

"Hello every one!" Rukia said, smiling sweetly, "We are here for a mission but first..." she walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a soft, sweet, yet passionate kiss, and Ichigo returned it gladly.

Renji cleared his throat, and the couple returned their attention to their friends. Rukia so she could complete her mission and Ichigo so they could find the answer to the question that was running through his and his friends' heads. Namely, _"What are the two Soul Reapers here for?"_

"So now that you two are done can we get back to the mission?" he asked.

"So what happened? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Orders from the old man. Heading to Hat 'n Clogs for debriefing and transport." Renji replied cryptically, so others passing by wouldn't be able to understand.

"Can't it wait until after school?" Uryu asked.

"Nope, urgent matter. If required, our superiors have authorized extreme force for collection."

"Well then I guess we better get going." Orihime said.

"Where do you five think your going?" Miss Ochi called from the doorway of the classroom,"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Inoue! Sado! Ishida! Come back here! Miss Kuchiki, you especially can't afford anymore absences! Hey don't ignore me! Wait! Don't make me give you detention!"

* * *

The six of them raced down the streets toward Urahara shop. Cutting through crowds of pedestrians at break-neck speed, they raced to their goal so fast, you would've thought they used shunpo. Upon arriving at the candy shop, they were greeted with the sight of Kisuke Urahara leaning on his cane, enjoying a lollypop.

"My, my. If it isn't the Guardians of Karakura, Lieutenant Abari, **and, **the newly appointed Lieutenant Kuchiki! Well I wasn't expecting such esteemed company. I welcome you all to this humble candy shop. How may I be of service to you?" Urahara said, smiling his signature crack-pot smile, and waving his fan.

"Cut the crap Hat n' Clogs." Ichigo snarled, annoyed with having to put up with this stupid act.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just let us inside already!" Rukia snapped, her thoughts in the same place as her boyfriend's," We're here on serious business!"

"Very well. Let's go on in!" he said jauntily.

They walked inside and sat down at their usual meeting spot. Tessai began serving them their usual war-council tea as Yoruichi and Kisuke entered the room and sat down. Once everyone was settled they turned to Kisuke, looking at him expectantly.

"So what does Head Captain Yamamoto want with us?" Uryu asked.

"Ah, yes. The Head Captain requires your presence at the Soul Society for a Captains Meeting."

"All of us?" Chad asked, confused. They usually only asked for one of them, most of the time it was Ichigo as he was the 'unofficial' leader.

"Yup." Kisuke said popping the 'p'.

"Why does he need all of us?" Orihime asked, worried. The Head Captain scared her a bit.

"Don't worry Orihime, he will explain more when we get there, but I can tell you that he needs all of you to attend because it is a matter that we need all of you for," Rukia reassured her," In fact he wants all Captains, lieutenants, a select few seated officers, the four of you, Urahara, and Yoruichi to attend."

"So what are we waiting for?" Ichigo asked," Is the gate all set up?"

"Yup," Yoruichi replied, grinning," It's all set up, so let's hurry or we'll be late!"

She quickly sprang to her feet and opened the hatch that led to the underground training room. The others got up and followed her down the ladder. Once they were assembled in front of the gate the Renji and Rukia abandoned their temporary gigais and Ichigo got out of his body, all three falling to the ground with dull thuds.

"Now I know that all of you have used the gate before," Hat n' Clogs began," but as a precautiona-"

He was rudely cut off by a swift and painful kick to the gut from Yoruichi.

"Shut up Kisuke!" she told him before turning to the others, who had all sweat dropped at Urahara's situation," Okay everyone, standard procedure, four minutes, don't touch the walls, stay away from the cleaner. Aizen may have destroyed it, but better safe that sorry. Got that? Okay let's go."

They entered the gate with Urahara muttering something about not being appreciated and no respect. Their journey through the Dangai went smoothly, they made the time no problem, and for once they didn't have the misfortune of encountering the cleaner. When the gate finally opened into the soul society, it opened out twenty feet in the air. Because they were unable to stand in mid-air like the Soul Reapers, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu began to fall.

"Santen Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime shouted, and the three of them landed safely in her shield.

"Good thinking Orihime. Thankyou." Uryu said.

"Thanks Orihime." Chad said.

"It was no problem, really." she beamed as her shield lowered and they were able to step off.

"Greetings friend!" a loud voice boomed.

They turned to see Jidanbo, the gate-keeper waving at them enthusiastically

"Hello Jidanbo!" Orihime called cheerily.

"Hey Jidanbo! I don't mean to be rude but could we catch up later? If we don't hurry we'll be late to the meeting." Ichigo explained.

"Of course Spikey Head! I shall open the gate for you all." Jidanbo said. Ichigo sweat-dropped as everyone snickered at his nickname. Jidanbo turned and used all his strength to lift the heavy ancient gate.

"Goodbye friends, don't forget to visit!"

"Don't worry we'll visit soon!" Orihime told him.

"Bye for now!" the eight of them called as they ran into the Seireitei.

"Okay, we're going to the First Divison compound, I know some shortcuts so follow me!" Yoruichi called as she shunpo'd forward.

Yoruichi was able to navigate the streets of the Seireitei with ease. She ducked in and out of alleyways, avoided crowds when possible, weaved through them when it wasn't, and guided them through short cuts and secret passage ways. All at a speed that everyone could keep up with. They arrived at the First Division Compound in practically no time.

"Wow!" Renji gasped, slightly dazed, "I never knew that the Seireitei has so many secret passages and tunnels! How in the world did you learn about them all?"

Yoruichi smirked playfully," That's what you get for growing up in the Seireitei. Kisuke and I built a bunch of them, we found quite a few as well, but most of them were created by Kisuke's best customer."

"Do you mean?" **(AN: Can you guess who it is?)**

"Yep!"

"How did she build all that?"

"No idea. Now let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Right."

Rukia walked forward, and quickly knocked on the huge oak doors. Stepping back she announced their arrival," This is Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen and Lieutenant Renji Abari . We have brought Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and the Guardians of Karakura, as requested." The massive doors swung forward, allowing them entrance. Rukia entered followed by Ichigo then Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Yoruichi, with Kisuke bringing up the rear.

Upon entering, they were greeted by Sasakibe who led them into the meeting room. They soon were met with the imposing sight of the Head Captain with all the other Captains and Lieutenants assembled before them. There were a few seated officers also assembled. The Third Seat of Squad Eleven, Ikkaku, the Fifth Seat of Squad Eleven, Yumichika, and the Third Seats of Squad Thirteen, Kyone and Sentaro, each standing next to their given captains. Ichigo noticed Gin standing in his old spot as if nothing happened. Renji and Rukia left their group to stand beside their Captains, but not before Rukia gave Ichigo a swift peck on the lips. The remaining six stood in a line before the assembled Reapers.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here," Head Captain Yamamoto began," I know that you are all wondering why I have called you here on such short notice and why I have called not only Captains but Lieutenants, seated officers and our human allies as well, so let me explain.

"Millenia ago, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were discovered by beings in the World of the Living that called themselves the gods of Greece. These Greek gods did not trust us, especially the one known as Hades. He was the god of the Underworld, and claimed to be the Lord of the Dead. He hated that even though we are "dead" we are out side his sphere of control, it angered him. He also despised the fact that we are known as Shinigami, as death gods. For those reasons he wanted to start a war. However we did not want war and neither did several members of Hades' family, so I sent our Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake to convince him not to start a war. They did succeed in convincing not only Hades, but the Olympians as well. Soon after a treaty of peace, coöperation, friendship and alliance was offered to us and another group of humans.

"You see at the time there was another argument over a race of humans called Wizards and Witches that were blessed by the goddess Hecate. Hecate was the goddess of Magic and blessed these humans with magical powers without the permission of Zeus the King of the gods. His family had already reasoned with him to allow them to live and become their allies. So after many negotiation sessions our three races drew up a peace treaty.

"To renew the treaty and our alliances, we hold a tournament once every hundred years. It is called the Tournament of Magical Alliances, young Wizards and Witches, Demigods (half human children of the gods), and younger Soul Reapers compete in the Tournament. Now the time has come for the Tournament to be held again."

"So if that's all, what did you need us for?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah yes," the Head Captain said, turning his attention to the Guardians of Karakura," We would like the four of you to be a part of our delegation as Candidates for the Tournament."

"Why?" Uryu asked," I mean, we aren't Soul Reapers, so why include us. We are just a bunch of humans with spiritually based powers."

"You may only be humans, however," Byakuya explained," because you all played a major role in our war, and have become our allies, we feel that you should be a part our treaty. The only way that we can add you to the treaty is for to you participate in the tournament. So the four of you as well as the Vizards shall be added to the Ancient Alliances by your participation."

"Wait, the Vizards will be coming too?" Ichigo asked, already imagining what chaos would ensue.

"No. They wanted to be included, but they decided not to come because they don't really trust us, and something about Hyori's temper destroying something. But they said that you would represent them." Kyoraku told him.

Upon learning this Ichigo began muttering under his breath. If you listened closely you could here a few swears and something about "dirty rotten" and "too lazy to get off the..."

"We are sending a total of ten to compete in the Tournament," Ukitake told them," So along with you four there will be six Soul Reapers as Candidates and two more to supervise you all."

"Do we have any choice in the matter?" Ichigo asked

"No you don't." Soi Fon snapped, irritated with all the interruptions.

"How long is the Tournament?" Chad asked.

"Well, it takes place over the British school year, so ten months" Ukitake said.

"A WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR!" Uryu and Ichigo exclaimed at the same time," WE CAN'T MISS AN ENTIRE SCHOOL YEAR!"

"Hey, calm down," Shunsui said in his usual laid back tone," Now don't worry. We have already developed a cover story and we can have your friends send over all your major assignments and text books so you can complete them in your free time. The cover story is that the four of you are transferring to a Scottish Boarding School for the year, plus we aren't even lying about the boarding school because that's where the Tournament is being held, the British magic school. All you have to do is write a five-page essay about what it was like over there, excluding any details about magic and the demigods of course, and you get a freebie year."

"Now that we have settled the matter of your schooling," Yamamoto began," we must return to the issue of the rest of our delegation. This year we shall send Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, Third Seat Ikkaku Maderame, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, Leiutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya as candidates. To supervise them we shall send Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihoin.

Momo appeared extremely surprised that she'd been selected for the Tournament.

_Why would they have me as a candidate? I mean I was practically useless in the war. I was a vulnerability, I didn't even bring down one Arrancar. _ She was brought out of her thoughts by a small nudge. She looked up to see Izuru gesturing towards Toshiro, who had been subtly trying to catch her attention after seeing her distress. Turning to her childhood friend Momo saw Toshiro mouth _'I'll explain later'_ followed by a quick grin. She smiled back before returning her attention to what the Head Captain was saying.

"You shall leave for Scotland in one week," Yamamoto said," use this time to prepare yourselves for the Tournament. I would like Captain Kuchiki and Miss Shihoin to answer any questions the candidates may have in regards to the Tournament. Candidates shall stay in Miss Shihoin's training area to prepare. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Kisuke Urahara."

"Yes Head Captain?" Kisuke asked.

"You shall assist Captain Kurosuchi in preparing a Senkaimon for all the candidates to pass through safely. This must be done before the week is over."

"Yes sir Head Captain." he said smiling.

"And Captain Kurotsuchi, you are not to attempt to use any of the humans as research material. Not the Wizards or Demigods either. Understood?"

"Yes Head Captain." Kurotsuchi sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't be able gain any new test subjects.

"You are all dismissed." the Head Captain said banging his cane on the ground, ending the meeting and every one began to leave.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Momo: Wait! How did I get chosen as a candidate?**

**Toshiro: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I persuaded Winter to allow you to come-**

**Me: Persuaded? That's what you're going with? You threatened to go Bankai on me if I let Rangiku to go with you! That's why I changed it to Momo! Well that and I thought that the younger Hogwarts students shouldn't be exposed to her. Besides Momo deserves some fun and a break from all the chaos in the Seireitei.**

**Momo: Aww! Thank you both. Read and review!**


	5. Dear Readers

My dear readers,

I am sad to say this but I will be placing this story on hold for a while. Don't worry I will continue it soon, it is only on hold until I can either until I can find my journal, or rewrite the chapters, chapter sketches, and plot that was stored in it.

By the way, if you happen to find a black and white checker patterned mead composition book with hearts in all the white squares that has my penname on it please contact me. It should have the drafts for my next chapters, my part of plotline, and some coded thoughts. On one of the pages is contact information so if it is found you can call me and we can arrange pick up. If you have any information regarding my journal please PM me or use the contact information found several pages before the center. Again it is a black and white checker pattern mead composition book. Each white square has a heart drawn in it with sharpie, it has my real name, penname, and the words fanfics, thoughts, and doodles on the front cover. The first pages have an unpublished and verry bad Bleach/MI fic and later in the book are the drafts for TTOMA. It was last seen February 18, 2013

Again I am very sorry my dear dear readers.

With love, Winter


End file.
